


Voyeur

by threewalls



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Borrowed Memories, Drabble, Multi, Teenagers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-29
Updated: 2003-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue doesn't think they have to choose. (Spoilers for X2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

Add property destruction to that list with bloodlust and righteous indignation. Replace David and your bedroom with John and a shower wall, your new first kiss. Shift in your seat, though you don't have a hard-on.

You're still a girl, Marie, no matter how many boys you pull inside you.

You got Erik without Charles. Logan without Jean. You've finally got both sides of something and what girl with only her hands for company isn't pleased by that?

Fire and ice, and Death. The poem says you're doing things backwards, but you know it'll be easier convincing Bobby to share.


End file.
